wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cricket Association
The Cricket Association was a villainous stable led by "The Cricket" Mitchell Stark (Born June 15 1986, Age 28) (Ryan Stark's Real-Life younger brother). It lasted from February 20 2006 to April 6 2009, a week before Mitchell's Contract with WWE expired. MEMBERS *"The Cricket" Mitchell Stark (Leader, February 20 2006 - April 6 2009) *Shelton Benjamin (February 20 2006 - April 6 2009) *Carlito (February 27 2006 - June 23 2008) *Chris Masters (March 6 2006 - November 8 2007) *CM Punk (May 1 2007 - June 23 2008) *The Spirit Squad (April 17 2006 - November 27 2006) *Umaga (July 31 2006 - August 6 2007 / September 17 2007 - April 6 2009) *Rob Conway (May 1 2006 - May 11 2007) *Matt Striker (May 29 2006 - February 6 2007 / May 8 2007 - June 23 2008) *Charlie Haas (July 10 2006 - August 18 2008) *Viscera / Big Daddy V (July 10 2006 - August 8 2008) *Armando Estrada (July 31 2006 - November 18 2008) *Lance Cade (November 13 2006 - October 14 2008) *Trevor Murdoch (November 13 2006 - July 3 2008) *Ariel (May 8 2007 - May 18 2007) *Elijah Burke (May 8 2007 - November 10 2008) *Marcus Cor Von (May 8 2007 - September 19 2007) *Kevin Thorn (May 8 2007 - January 9 2009) *Kenny Dykstra (April 17 2006 - November 10 2008) *Jonathan Coachman (January 22 2007 - January 4 2008) *Torrie Wilson (April 30 2007 - May 8 2008) *Gene Snitsky (June 11 2007 - December 11 2008) *Daivari (June 18 2007 - October 16 2007) *Candice Michelle (September 24 2007 - April 6 2009) *The Highlanders (September 24 2007 - August 15 2008) *Santino Marella (December 10 2007 - February 2 2009) *Mr. Kennedy (December 31 2007 - April 28 2008) *Maria Kanellis (December 10 2007 - March 3 2008) *Paul Burchill (February 11 2008 - April 6 2009) *Katie Lea Burchill (February 11 2008 - April 6 2009) *Montel Vontavious Porter (March 24 2008 - January 16 2009) *D'Lo Brown (July 21 2008 - January 9 2009) *Jamie Noble (July 28 2008 - April 6 2009) *The Brian Kendrick (November 3 2008 - April 6 2009) *Mike Knox (November 10 2008 - April 6 2009) *Manu (October 6 2008 - February 23 2009) TNA REINCARNATIONS Reincarnation 1 (July 2009 - February 2010): *Eric Young *Doug Williams *Brutus Magnus *Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Kiyoshi *Homicide *Sheik Abdul Bashir *Kevin Nash *Rob Terry Reincarnation 2 (The Band): *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Syxx-Pac *Eric Young *Bubba *Sting *D'Angelo Dinero Reincarnation 3 (Immortal): *Abyss *Eric Bischoff *Hulk Hogan *Jeff Hardy *Jeff Jarrett *Fortune *Nick Jackson *Lou Jackson *Murphy *Gunner *Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Jackson James *Rob Terry *Matt Hardy *Karen Jarrett *Ric Flair *Bully Ray *Tommy Dreamer *Chris Harris *Scott Steiner *Mr. Anderson *Kurt Angle Reincarnation 4 (Aces And Eights): *Bully Ray *Brooke Tessmacher *Garrett Bischoff *Knux *Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Taz *Devon *D'Lo Brown *D.O.C. *Ivelisse Velez *Mike *Mr. Anderson *Tito Ortiz *Wes Brisco Reincarnation 5 (Team Dixie): *Dixie Carter *Ethan Carter III *King Mo *Austin Aries *Bobby Roode *The BroMans *Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Magnus *Snitsky *Rhino *Rockstar Spud *Rycklon Reincarnation 6 (The Capitol): *Mycreus Tauron / Jerry Ryder (Mitchell Stark) *Shelton Benjamin *Ethan Carter III *Tyrus *MVP *Kenny King *Low Ki *Samoa Joe *Eric Young *Jeff Jarrett *Karen Jarrett *Eli Drake *Homicide *Hernandez *Bobby Lashley (Was Kicked out after not accepting the Capitol plan) *PJ Black (Justin Gabriel) *Chris Masters *Sonjay Dutt *Brian Myers (Curt Hawkins) *Trevor Lee *Jeff Hardy (Was a face during his Capitol run as he refused to do the offers Tauron told him to do. Later turned on Tauron shortly after) *Bram *Abyss *Grado (Was kicked out after failing to defeat Matt Hardy) *Andrew Everett *Magnus *Chris Sabin *Cliff Compton *Colt Cabana *Davey Boy Smith Jr. *Doc Gallows *Jigsaw *Johnny Gargano *Karl Anderson *Kongo Kong *Lance Hoyt *Lei'D Tapa *Luke Hawx *Mickie James *Santana Garrett *Scott Steiner *Seiya Sanada *Takaaki Watanabe *TJ Perkins *Tommaso Ciampa *Trent Barretta *Virgil Flynn